Richard Jones (Earth-7812)
; Captain America (partner) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7812 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human formerly mutated by Gamma Rays | PlaceOfBirth = Scarsdale, Arizona | Creators = Don Glut; Sal Buscema | First = What If? Vol 1 12 | Last = What If? Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = When Rick Jones snuck onto the gamma test site, Dr. Bruce Banner came rushing outside to save him before the bomb went off. Rick pushed Bruce into a protective trench just as the bomb went off, showering Rick with gamma rays. That night, Rick transformed into an immense green-skinned behemoth who busted out of the hospital. Outside the hospital, Rick was confronted by soldiers but leapt away. Bruce followed him and by morning, Rick transformed into his normal self. The next night, Bruce took Rick to a military undersea chamber that was set up to withstand an atomic blast. When Rick once again transformed into the Hulk (which the military had begun calling him), he could not escape the chamber and night passed without harm. Soon after, the Norse god of Mischief Loki plotted against his foster brother Thor by causing Rick to transform into the Hulk during the day while Bruce was about to test a device that would transform Rick to normal. Bruce attempted to use the device on Rick but the Hulk smashed it when Loki overrid the machine's rays with magic. The Hulk once again leapt away only to see an illusion of dynamite that Loki placed on some train tracks. Smashing into the tracks while trying to retrieve the explosives, the Hulk was soon confronted not only by Thor, but by Ant-Man, Wasp and Iron Man as well. The group of heroes soon discovered Loki's plot and decided to band together as the Avengers, with Rick joining as the Hulk. Not long after their creation, the Avengers were rocked by an attack by the Space Phantom whom the Hulk defeated with the help of Giant-Man. Just as the Hulk was about to leave the Avengers due to not wanting to "jam" with them, Bruce blasted him with a newly-rebuilt gamma device that turned Rick back to normal. Rick decided to leave the Avengers and start a new life, quickly becoming depressed due to the fact that he could have killed someone as the Hulk and not have been able to control it. He soon walked into a battle between Captain America and Hydra where he managed to save Cap's life from a Hydra agent. Impressed by Rick's spirit, Captain America offered Rick a place as his new sidekick until Rick once again transformed into the Hulk during another battle with Hydra. The Hulk soon left when Cap begged him to release the Hydra agent that he almost killed. Saddened that he had not told Captain America the truth, Rick soon saw "Captain America" pointing at a set of bracelets and when he donned them, Rick became mentally connected to Kree Captain Marvel. Marvel instructed Rick to slam the bands together, which shunted Rick into the Negative Zone where he came face-to-face with Annihilus. Feeling like he was transforming again, Rick instead blasted Annihilus with mental energy and was soon called in to end the Kree-Skrull War on behalf of the Supreme Intelligence. Soon after returning to Earth, Rick met Mordecai Boggs and Lou-Ann Savannah, whose uncle Benjamin he helped against Megaton. During his shared adventures with Captain Marvel, Rick was attacked by Annihilus in the Negative Zone. Rick transformed into the Hulk and fought Annihilus, however, after three hours had expired, the Hulk switched places with the unconscious Captain Marvel, whose time limit on Earth had run out. As Annihilus prepared to kill Captain Marvel, the Hulk thought himself a sissy and tried to smash off the Nega-Bands, switching places with Captain Marvel once more and punching Annihilus in the face. With the Hulk distracted in battle, Bruce chose that moment to blast the Hulk with the Gammatron which separated the Hulk from Rick. Mister Fantastic quickly intervened to save Rick, leaving the Hulk in the Negative Zone and also freeing Rick from his connection to Captain Marvel upon his removal from the Negative Zone. While Rick celebrated his newfound freedom, the Hulk defeated Annihilus and became the new ruler of the Negative Zone. | Powers = Formerly those of Bruce Banner of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Jones Family Category:Shared body characters Category:Depowered Mutates